Proposed is the continuation of a predoctoral training program in cellular and molecular parasitology (CMP) that will provide trainees excellent opportunities to gain expertise in modern parasitology through its instructional and research components. The program offers a three-tiered curriculum which includes (1) a basic course introducing concepts of parasitology, while emphasizing parasites of importance to human and animal health, (2) advanced courses in molecular parasitology, pathogenesis, immunoparasitology, and other specialized disciplines, and (3) weekly journal clubs, research focus groups and seminars covering contemporary research topics. Trainees are required to take a formal course in research ethics designed as an introduction to issues surrounding the ethical conduct of research, attend lectures in the UW Global Health Seminar Series and present their research annually in the Parasitology Seminar program. Research training will consist of opportunities to investigate cellular, biochemical, immunological, or molecular aspects of parasite-host associations in any of 11 trainer laboratories. A wide range of parasite models are available for study including those of major importance to health in the tropics: malaria, trypanosomiasis, schistosomiasis, filariasis and ascariasis. Participating faculty have outstanding training records and well-funded programs covering diverse research areas such as vector biology, parasite immunology, biochemistry and gene regulation of metabolic pathways and parasite development, microbe-insect and microbe-mollusc symbioses, and neurobiology. Support is requested for five years to support four (4) predoctoral trainees per year. Exceptionally qualified trainees will be selected from a nationally competitive pool of applicants by the CMP training committee-of-the-whole. Selection will be based on scholastic excellence, recommendations, prior research experience and their commitment to careers in parasitological research. The duration of CMP training support for students will be from 2 to 3 years. Plans are described to encourage applications from and support of underrepresented minority students. Outstanding training facilities will be provided through individual investigator labs, departmental shared resources and outstanding campus-wide facilities including the Biotron, Biotechnology Center, Center for Genomic Studies, Integrated Microscopy Resource, and AAALAC-approved animal care facilities.